If Only She Knew
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: I stumbled upon this song today and found it perfectly fitting for this fic - If Only She Knew by Michelle Branch I try to help you out through the hardest of times Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind Though it looks as if it's over I'm still not over you
1. Chapter 1

Meredith sits in the supply room trying to gather her thoughts; this is so much harder than she thought it would be, still experiencing flashbacks from the night of Derek's accident but not wanting to dwell on it and discuss it with her is exhausting.

The door opens and Arizona enters the supply room and begins looking for something on the shelves, "Oh Meredith," she says surprised to see her there, "Uh, is everything all right?"

Looking up, Meredith bites her lip and then begins trembling.

"Meredith!" Arizona goes to her and pulls her into an embrace.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing. I thought that I could fix this. I want to fix it, but what if I can't? What if it isn't fixable?" She asks tearfully. "What if she's just not really supposed to be a surgeon and now I'm going to be the one who tells her that?"

"You don't have to do this, she can transfer to Jackson or even April's service." Arizona reminds her.

Pushing away from the embrace and pulling herself together, Meredith turns around, "No, I can do this. It's just being around her, there are still questions and I don't want to ask, I don't want this to be about Derek, but sometimes I have so many questions about that night."

"I've discovered that those questions don't really go away, but you'll make peace with them," Arizona offers.

"I just need to focus on the medicine, right? I mean, I can do this." Meredith replies.

"You can do this, Meredith. But just remember that you don't have to. This isn't on you, it's on her. If she really wants to be a surgeon, she'll be one regardless of what you do." Arizona reminds her.

* * *

"How are you?" Arizona asks when she runs into Callie at the coffee cart that afternoon.

"I'm fine. Um, thank you for asking." Callie replies.

"Of course," Arizona says taking sip of her coffee, unsure of whether to say anything else.

"I just don't know what to do now, you know?" The words slip from her lips before she realizes who she's said them to. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk to you about this. Forget, forget I said that, please." Callie blurts out.

"Calliope, it's fine. We can talk about it. If you want to talk about it with me, I mean." Arizona offers.

"Really? Usually I would talk to Meredith about this, but she, uh, we're not talking right now." Callie admits.

"Yeah, I know." Arizona replies and Callie gives her side eye.

"Is she talking to you?" Callie asks surprised that Meredith would confide in Arizona.

"A little, but mostly she talks to Alex." Arizona explains.

* * *

"Do you have plans tonight?" Arizona asks April at the end of the day.

"I'm free, do you want to go home together?" April asks, "I have a normal start tomorrow."

"Oh good, me too." Arizona replies, just getting used to having April as a roommate. They convinced Jackson to let DeLuca move in and then April moved in with Arizona.

"I feel like cooking tonight," April says as they head out to the car.

"Great, because I'm starving." Arizona replies as they get into her car.

"Is that Callie?" April asks as Arizona's about to pull out.

April is looking at two women standing by a car and they appear to be arguing.

"That doesn't look good." Arizona admits putting the car back into park. "She looks really upset. Maybe we should offer to take Sofia home with us?"

"Do you want me to go over there?" April asks her friend.

"No, I have an idea." Arizona says and pull out and drives over there.

They stop arguing when the car approaches and Arizona pops out and walks up to them, "Hey Callie would you mind if I took I Sofia tonight and tomorrow? It would really help me out." She adds.

"Uh, sure. That would be fine." Callie replies embarrassed that she and Penny are arguing in the hospital parking lot and her daughter is in the car.

"Great, I'll just get her real quick. Thanks, Calliope." Arizona replies opening the car door as April jumps out to help.

As soon as they are back in the car, Callie looks over at Penny. "I'm not doing this. I'm done being a spectacle in the parking lot." She says getting in her car and pulling away.

Penny watches her drive off. She had no intention of being a spectacle in the parking lot. All she did was ask Callie if they could talk, she thought since Callie had her daughter with her, it would be a short conversation, but Callie put Sofia in her car seat and then blasted her. Penny could barely get a word in before Arizona pulled up and interrupted them.

Upset, Callie decides to drive around and cool off. Big surprise that she ends up at Arizona's place. She parks out front and pulls out her phone. 'Can we talk?' she texts.

Coming out of her bedroom from changing clothes, Arizona hears her phone buzzing, she checks it and spots the message from Callie.

April looks over at her, "Hospital?" she asks.

"No, it's Callie." She says hesitantly. "She wants to talk."

"Go, Sofia and I will be fine." April says, shooing her off.

Arizona goes over to Sofia and kisses her, then presses call.

Callie was about to have second thoughts about reaching out to Arizona when her phone rings.

"Hey," Arizona says when Callie answers.

"So I'm sitting out front, how weird is that?" Callie says nervously.

"Out front of the house or here?" Arizona asks stepping out into the hall.

"Thank you for getting Sofia, that was so inappropriate. I just kind of lost it there for a minute." Callie says into the phone, tears sliding down her face.

Arizona is listening, but she's walking outside and spots Callie sitting in her car. She knocks lightly on the door and then opens it and sits down.

Reaching over, Arizona takes the phone from her and wipes away a tear, "Come here." She says and pulls her into an embrace. Callie bursts into tears as soon as Arizona's arms wrap around her.

After a few minutes, Callie pulls away. How messed up is she to come to Arizona for comfort after a fight with her girlfriend.

"Oh god, I'm a mess. Thank you again." She says embarrassed. "I-I should go."

"You're not driving anywhere right now Callie, you're too upset. Just come upstairs, April's cooking dinner. Take a break from all this." Arizona suggests.

"I don't want Sofia to see me upset." She replies pulling the mirror down from the visor.

"I'll go in and distract her and you can go into my bathroom and take a minute, collect yourself and then come out and have dinner with us." Arizona says brightly.

"Uh, okay. Are you sure you want me around right now?" She asks.

"Calliope, please stay and have dinner with us. We can talk more after dinner." Arizona suggests.

* * *

"Dinner was great April, thank you." Callie says smiling. Arizona was right, she does feel better after having a normal dinner with her daughter. She has to admit that watching April and Arizona together has actually made her really miss being around her ex.

"You're welcome. And for what it's worth, I'm really sorry about the other night. I just can't believe that happened." She says shuddering at the memory.

"Uh, thanks. Yeah, I can't really believe it either." Callie says softly.

"Look, I'll clean up dishes and you ladies go talk." April says standing up to clear the table.

"No, I'll clean up. Callie why don't you help Sofia get ready for bed." Arizona suggests.

"It's your place, you should get to put her to bed. I'll just do the dishes." Callie counters.

"Calliope, your daughter is worried about you. Go, put her to bed. It will make both of you feel better." Arizona says reaching over and laying her hand on her arm.

Smiling tightly, Callie nods. She knows the blonde is right. She's just embarrassed that Sofia saw her arguing with Penny and knows the little girl has questions. Questions that Callie was hoping to avoid because she isn't sure how to answer them.

"Mija, are you ready to get your pjs on?" Callie turns to ask her daughter.

"Can I wear my Elsa pjs, Mami?" Sofia asks.

"Those are at our house Mija, let's go see what you have here." Callie replies taking her hand and walking with her to her room.

"Oh god, I feel so bad for her." April says watching them go.

"I know. I can't even imagine how she feels. What was that woman thinking? Arizona can't help but ask.

"How is Meredith doing with her on her service? You know I offered to take her onto mine today, but she refused." April says, helping to clear the table.

"Oh, thank you for offering to do that. I would take her, but that's not going to work for obvious reasons." Arizona points out.

"Yeah, after you made fun of her name at the dinner party all night and offered to take her home with you, probably not a good idea to have her on your service." April points out laughing.

"Oh god, I forgot about that. Well at least no one will remember that after everything else that happened that night." Arizona replies hopefully.

"You're probably right." April admits. "Hey, I brought some work home with me, I'll just go to my room and give you both some privacy."

"You don't have to do that. But thank you." Arizona replies as she shuts the dishwasher and turns it on. Leaning up against it, she's contemplating whether to have a glass of wine, when Callie enters the kitchen.

"Look, you've been wonderful tonight, but I should probably go now." Callie says nervously.

"Uh okay, if you're sure. But April's gone to her room to do some work, so if you want to stay and talk, we can do that." She gestures to the empty living room.

"Okay, maybe just a little. But I kind of feel like I'm taking advantage." Callie replies hesitantly.

"It's not taking advantage when I offered. Sit. Do you want something to drink?" She asks.

"Just water. I, should probably go home soon." She admits.

"Callie, it's fine. I get that you're upset. Who wouldn't be upset? This was an insane situation and I'm sorry that it happened to you. For what it's worth I like her, I see why you were attracted to her." Arizona replies.

"You do?" Callie asks a little confused. "Okay, so this is weird, but would you tell me why you liked her?"

"She reminds me of me. She moved around a lot as a kid and lived all over the world. She was easy to talk to." Arizona admits.

"She reminds you of you?" Callie asks more confused. "Are you saying that I'm only dating her because she's another version of you?"

"No, Callie. That's not what I'm saying." Arizona counters, "It's just you have to admit she and I have some things in common that aren't really that common?"

"Don't make this about you. This has nothing to do with you. I can't even understand why you'd say that. It makes no sense." Callie says raising her voice, then standing up to get her things. "Look, I'm going to go. Thank you for being a friend tonight."

As the door closes, April comes out of her room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to listen but I heard that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arizona says slumping back in the couch. "Why can't I stop doing this?"

"Because you love her." April says sitting beside her and putting her arm around the blonde.

"God, I need to get a life. I can't keep waiting for her to come back to me. She's really moved on, hasn't she?" Arizona says tearfully.

"Okay, here's the deal. We're going to go out. You need a night out and I really need a night out. Let's plan something on Saturday, go to a club or something and just go out and people who go out for a change." April suggests.

"Okay, I'm in. Can I invite Meredith? I think she needs a night out too." Arizona points out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: In true GA fashion, I decided to take a bad situation and make it worse, you thought that dinner party was bad...**_

* * *

It took a little convincing to get Meredith to join them, she was actually having dinner with Catherine and Richard that night, but she agreed to meet them for a drink afterward. A local Tegan and Sara cover band and the promise of dancing was all it took to lure her out.

"I hate these shoes. I'm going to change them." Arizona says darting back into her room for the third time.

"Arizona, those shoes are fine. We're going to be late." April calls out after her.

"The cab isn't even here yet, just a second." The blonde yells back.

A few minutes later and they are in the cab on their way downtown. "We're going to be super early, oh god, we'll look desperate if we show up this early." Arizona says freaking out.

"I thought you said we needed to be there at 8?" April asks confused.

"The band starts at 9, if no one's there we're going to go down the street to get a drink." Arizona replies.

"Wait, we going to a bar, but if it's not busy, we're going to another bar to wait?" She asks more confused.

"Yeah, the cool people do not sit around the bar waiting for people to show up. Cool people sit at another bar and then show up right before the band comes on." Arizona explains.

"So the cool people stand all night instead of going early and getting a table?" April points out.

"Okay, I see your point. I may be a little nervous." Arizona confesses.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." April replies sarcastically.

* * *

Entering the bar, Arizona is relieved to see there are a lot of people there, decent turnout and the crowd is mixed, so April and Meredith won't kill her for dragging them out to a lesbian bar.

"April spots a couple leaving a table and she scoots over and sits down. Arizona nods to her and heads to the bar to get them drinks.

"Your girlfriend is cute."

Turning towards the voice, Arizona is surprised to see a some what masculine woman standing there, "Oh she's not my girlfriend, girlfriend. We're roommates, she just got back from Afghanistan." Arizona babbles a minute, then the bartender gets her drink order and she hands over her card.

The other woman reaches out and pulls Arizona's hand back, "Shawna, put these drinks on my tab." Then turning Arizona's hand around she glances at the card, "Nice meeting you Arizona." And she walks away.

Sitting down at the table, Arizona is tempted to tell April that she has an admirer, but decides to wait until she's had a few drinks.

"I haven't done this since college and then I only did it a few times." April says nervously sipping her wine.

"Haven't done what since college?" Arizona asks a little confused.

"Gone to a bar to listen to music. I mean I love music, but I don't go out to hear it, not often or ever really. Jackson does, I just don't go. I guess that's something I should change, I should go out like this more often." She replies watching Arizona take another sip of her wine. "You're, uh, not going to drink as much wine as you did the other night are you? I mean it was funny and all, but Meredith will be here and I don't want you to say the wrong thing in front of her, okay?"

"It's okay April. I'm not. That happened because I was nervous and didn't really want to be there. But I want to be here and have fun, so no, I'm not going to drink too much tonight." Arizona replies, but then she spots someone she didn't expect to see.

"April would you turn slightly and tell me if you recognize that women at the end of the bar with the long hair." Arizona asks.

"Oh you mean Penny." April replies. "Oh shit, Penny is here? Who is she here with?" She asks craning her neck to see if Callie is with her.

"Fuck. Why would she be out tonight? Meredith is going to kill me." Arizona replies.

"Uh maybe not." April nods at the door and they both watch Meredith enter and wave at Penny and then head over to their table.

"Fuck. My. Life." Arizona replies finishing off her wine quickly. "I'm going for another round." She announces and April grabs her hand and pulls her back down.

"No you're not. Sit. Wait for them to get here and be nice." April says through clinched teeth.

"I think you both remember Penny Blake," Meredith says as they sit down at the table.

"Penny great to see you again. Hey, I was just going up to get drinks, can I get you anything?" Arizona replies nervously.

"I'll go with you. Penny, white wine?" Meredith asks and she nods.

Penny, is a bit confused, she didn't realize when Meredith invited her out that she'd be meeting up with Arizona and April. After the dinner party, she secretly hoped not to be around drunk Arizona again.

"How was your first week?" April asks the younger woman.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't expect you to invite your resident out tonight Meredith." Arizona says carefully as they wait in line at the bar.

"I know, I didn't expect to invite her out either. It just kind of happened. Hopefully, she'll have one drink with us and then leave, I mean she has to know people here right?" Meredith replies looking around the room.

"What are you drinking?" Arizona asks when they are next in line.

"Tequila, get me a double. I'm going to need it." She replies.

"Sing it." Arizona says and order wine for April and Penny and Tequila for her and Meredith.

Turning around from the bar, Arizona spots the woman from earlier and she nods to her.

"You know her?" Meredith asks.

"Not exactly, she bought our first round. I think she has a thing for April." Arizona says smiling.

"Uh huh," Meredith says laughing, because she hasn't seen the woman look over to April even once. Then holding up her glass she looks at Arizona and says, "Here's to another interesting night."

"God I hope not." Arizona says and clinks their glasses together and takes a long sip of the tequila. Then looking around the room, she asks, "Is that Jackson and Stephanie?"

"Oh shit, they're here with Alex and Jo." Meredith exclaims, then turns around and elbows into the bartender, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need four shots of Tequila, STAT, it's an emergency."

The bartender smiles at her and pours them quickly and Meredith says, "Her tab," and points to Arizona, who smiles weakly at her.

"Hey ladies, let's get this evening started!" Meredith says as she sets the tray down.

April takes one look at the drinks and shots on the tray and she glares at Arizona, who leans in and hands her a shot, "Jackson is here with Edwards." She says softly and April closes her eyes, then opens them and throws down a tequila shot like a pro.

"Damn April, did you learn to drink when you were in Afghanistan?" Meredith asks.

Penny hands April her shot, "Uh, I'm not doing shots, maybe you need this one too?" She offers.

"Oh, I need all the shots. What fresh hell is this?" She asks Arizona before downing another shot.

Meredith reaches over and takes the other two shots and hands one to Arizona, "We can't let her do them all." She says and Arizona shrugs and takes the shot.

Alex spots Meredith and Arizona and looks confused. He excuses himself and heads over to their table.

Arizona spots him and gets up to intercept him. "Why is Jackson out with Edwards?" She asks.

"Chill out dude, he's not out with Edwards, he's out with me, Jo and Edwards." He explains. "Why are you out with Penny Blake? I told you that was a bad idea."

"I'm not out with her, I'm out with April and Meredith. Meredith invited her." She explains.

"Okay, but seriously, don't tap that." He replies.

"Oh my god, no. Why would you even say that Alex?" She asks annoyed.

"Because of what you said the other night at the dinner party. Look, I'm not drinking tonight, so when you're ready to go home tell me and I'll take you. Okay?" He asks her to promise.

"Okay, okay. But don't worry that's not going to happen." She replies.

"Uh, you're drinking tequila with Meredith, anything can happen." He admits as Meredith walks up to them.

"We'll be fine Alex, don't worry. Arizona and I can take care of each other." Meredith says handing Arizona her drink.

"Look, I'm going back over, just be careful." He says glancing over at Jo and seeing her getting pissed.

* * *

Heading back over to the group, Jackson intercepts him, "Uh we need to get drinks. I'm getting whiskey, what do you want?" He asks.

"Soda and lime, I'm driving, remember." He says clapping him on the shoulder and heading back to Jo and Stephanie.

"So Meredith is here with April, Penny and Arizona? Penny and Arizona aren't here together, right?" Jo asks nervously.

"No, she's here with Meredith." He replies and they look at him confused. "Don't ask me, I don't know."

* * *

"These are for you." The cocktail server says setting a round of drinks on the table.

"Who bought these?" Arizona asks and looks around.

"You know who bought these drinks, you have an admirer." Meredith says laughing at the clueless blonde.

"Oh no, not me. She's April's admirer." Arizona blurts out.

"What who is my admirer?" April asks leaning forward.

Penny looks up and spots the woman and leans over to Arizona, "Nope she's all yours. That's Blaine."

"Wait you know her?" Arizona asks turning to face her.

"Everyone knows Blaine. Oh wait, you don't really go out. Okay so Blaine is great. She's a player though, she treats you like a queen but she moves on quickly. You should totally go for it." Penny replies encouraging her.

"I'm, no. Not. God really?" Arizona stammers nervously.

"Arizona don't freak out. Just enjoy the attention. You don't have to do anything about it." Meredith explains to her.

"Right, okay. I just, this hasn't happened in a long time. Oh my god, I've lost my game. I, used to be smooth like that, you know." She says to Meredith.

"I know, I remember." Meredith says laughing at her. "But this is pretty funny."


	3. Chapter 3

The band comes out and begins playing and Meredith wants to dance, so she drags Arizona out on the dance floor and April follows, Penny isn't feeling it yet, so she stays behind at the table.

Alex and Jackson exchange looks and then watch as Jo and Edwards decide to join them and now all four of the surgeons are dancing together.

After a few songs they go back and sit down and Meredith gets them another round of shots. By now Penny has decided what the hell and she tosses the shot back like a pro and then they all go back out to dance.

At home, Callie is on-line checking Facebook and she sees a number of photos pop up on Jo's page, it looks like she and Stephanie are out dancing. Lonely and bored, Callie pulls up the photos and looks at them one by one, that's when she notices that Arizona and Meredith are there too. Now, she's freaking out a little. Where are they, she wonders. Clicking around on Jo's page, she figures it out. It's one of the bars downtown that caters to a mixed crowd. Going back to the photos, she spots one with Penny and Arizona dancing together and now she's really concerned. What the hell is going on? She decides to text Penny.

A few minutes later she gets a reply but it's just a photo. Callie, thankful that Sofia had a sleepover tonight, rushes into her room to change clothes and runs out to her car.

Entering the bar, she looks around and easily spots Karev and Avery, so she walks over to them.

"Uh, hey guys." She greets them and slowly pans the dance floor until she spots her in the middle with Meredith, April and the other woman she doesn't know.

The guys watch her and wait to see what she's going to do. She breaks for the dance floor and grabs her and pulls her in close. "You're drunk. Let me take you home?" Callie says, her eyes showing how much she cares.

"No, I'm having fun. What do you care? We're not even together any more." Go away Calliope." Arizona replies pushing her away.

"I do care. Why else would I be here Arizona?" She counters, struggling to keep her from bolting away from her.

"Arizona is this woman bothering you?" Blaine asks coming to the blonde's rescue.

"No, it's okay. She's my wife, oops, ex-wife. That's her girlfriend over there." Arizona points to Penny.

Fuck, Callie forgot Penny was here. When she saw Arizona in the arms of this other woman, all she could think of was getting down here and stopping her from making a drunken mistake.

"She's not my girlfriend any longer. Arizona, please let me take you home." Callie asks one more time and looks around for April. "Kepner, get over here!" Callie calls to her.

Meredith is still dancing with Jo, oblivious that Callie's there. Penny is off the dance floor watching the whole thing. Callie came in spotted her ex and went right to her. Exactly what Penny thought would happen when she sent that picture.

Finally, Arizona agrees to a ride home, but April wants to stay with Meredith. They get halfway to Arizona's apartment when she announces that April has the house key.

"Why are we at the house? You were supposed to take me to my apartment?" Arizona asks confused when they pull up to the house.

"You said that you didn't have a key to your apartment, so I brought you to the house, okay?" Callie explains to her.

"Wait, I think I have a key," Arizona says and dumps her small clutch out into her lap.

"Arizona!" Callie exclaims, "Its not a big deal. I'll take you home in the morning." She says grabbing Arizona's wallet and lip gloss and sticking them back into the small bag. "I'll get the rest in the morning. Let's get you into the house."

"Okay." Arizona says looking around for the door latch, while Callie comes around and opens the door. Reaching over to release the seatbelt, Callie leans in close to the blonde's face.

"You're so pretty. Even when you're mad at me, like now, very pretty." Arizona says matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'm pretty mad, I'll give you that one." Callie says laughing a little, she hasn't been around drunk Arizona in a long time, she forgot how damn cute and funny she is when she's drunk.

"Okay, so we're going to walk into the house. I can do this." She says turning to get out of the car as Callie helps pull her up. "Wait, wait, something is wrong. I can't feel my leg." She says and falls back down in to the car seat laughing hysterically.

Callie shakes her head, she did not expect that and it is actually rather funny. "Arizona come on, let's get in the house." Callie says leaning in to help pull her up again.

"Calliope, that was my best joke and you barely laughed. I'm not going into the house. I'll just stay here in the car." She says pouting.

Suppressing a smile to hide her amusement, Callie can't help but laugh at the whole situation.

"Oh good, see I knew that was funny." Arizona says proudly. "Let's go inside."

Callie moves out of the way as the blonde slowly makes her way around the car door and then stops.

"Why are you stopping?" Callie asks.

"Well a funny thing just happened. I think my leg is falling off." Arizona replies, shaking her leg to show that her prosthetic is no longer attached to the socket.

Callie reaches down to feel her pants leg and see if she can pop it back into the socket, but she can't. "Okay, you know what, I'm just going to carry you inside." Callie says and bends down picks the blonde up and carefully makes her way to the front door. "God I hope the neighbors aren't watching, this must look ridiculous." She mumbles to herself.

Callie gets her into the house and sets her down on the couch. "Hey, let's get your jeans off and pop your leg back on, so you can brush your teeth and go to bed."

"Okay," Arizona replies and takes off her blouse.

"No, just your pants." Callie says quickly, but seeing her topless has an effect on her.

"You first." Arizona replies playfully, reaching out and caressing Callie's face. "God I miss you so much Calliope."

"Honey, please just let me help you get into bed." Callie begs.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Arizona asks. "Long, long time."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Callie asks not tracking the conversation.

"Do think you'll ever want me again? I still want you so much. But I don't think you want me at all." Arizona says shimmying out of her pants, panties and all and pulling the brunette down to kiss her.

"Uh, Arizona wait. Not like this. Not with you drunk." Callie says pulling back as the blonde starts to cry.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized that you don't think of me like that anymore." She says turning her back to Callie and burying it into the couch.

"Oh god," Callie exclaims. Now it would just be easier to leave her naked on the couch, she thinks. But then she might wake up and fall.

"Look Arizona, I'll tell you what. Just come to bed with me and we can talk about this in the morning, okay?" Callie whispers into her ear. Then realizes the blonde has passed out. "Okay, well if you're in bed with me at least I'll know your not wandering around the house on one leg." She mutters to herself as she struggles to pick the blonde up again.

Finally, she gets the blonde into her room and onto the bed. Then she removes her socket and notices a little swelling, but decides to deal with that in the morning. Then she goes over to her dresser and grabs an oversized tshirt and slips it over her head and lays her under the covers.

Callie quickly changes her own clothes and climbs into bed, exhausted now from everything she rolls over and places her hand on Arizona's arm and falls to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Arizona wakes up curled against Callie's body, half on top of her with one hand cupping her breast, for a second, she doesn't know where she is or who she's with, but then she sees a photo of Callie and Sofia on the bedside table and she sighs with relief, then confusion sets in as she realizes that she's naked except for the tshirt.

"Stop freaking out. Nothing happened." Callie says softly to her.

"Uh, how did I get here?" She asks.

"I brought you here. You didn't have a key to your place." Callie explains, not really wanting to be awake, but knowing that the blonde isn't going to go back to sleep.

"Oh." Arizona replies rolling over to the other side of the bed.

Instantly Callie misses the contact, so she rolls over to face her.

"Did I call you? I usually turn my phone off, so I don't." She replies.

"So you don't what?" Callie asks.

"Drunk dial you. Not that I go out much anymore, but I have and then I always want to call you." She explains.

"Do you ever want to call me when you're not drunk?" Callie asks her.

"Yes, all the time. But I don't, because I know you don't want me to." She confesses. "Um, so what did I say to you last night?"

"You said a lot of things to me last night, Arizona." Callie replies. "I kind of forgot how cute and funny you are when you're drunk," she adds smiling at her.

Closing her eyes, Arizona tries to remember what she said to her. "Okay, so I sort of remember getting out of the car and you carrying me inside."

"You popped your prosthetic out of the socket and with those tight jeans, I couldn't get it back in, so I just carried you in." Callie explains. "Then I asked you to help take your pants off to get it back on and you pretty much took all of your clothes off and passed out on the couch."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She says embarrassed.

"So then I carried you in here and put you to bed with me, because I was afraid that you would get up and fall during the night, since you didn't know where you were and everything." Callie explains.

"Wait, how did you know I was at the club?" She asks confused.

"I'm going to make some coffee. I don't know how much you danced, but you may need to put some ice on your leg before you can get your socket back on, it looked a little swollen last night." Callie remarks as she sits up and swings her legs out of bed and adds, "I think we may still have your old crutches here, let me check."

Coming back into the bedroom, Callie hands her a pair of crutches and helps her up.

"There's a new pack of toothbrushes in the drawer, just help yourself and I'll get the coffee on, are you hungry?" Callie asks.

"Not yet," Arizona replies a little shaky and Callie looks back at her worried. "Headache," she replies closing one eye.

"You know where the Advil is." Callie answers and waits for her to make her way to the bathroom.

Quickly setting up the coffee, Callie goes down the hall and uses the other restroom. As she comes back, she notices Arizona's clothes still on the coffee table, so she goes to get them and decides to take them in and lay them on the bed.

Arizona steps out of the bathroom and spots her clothes folded on the bed and she smiles. Then decides she should at least put her underwear on, as she's folding her jeans back up, she finds something in the pocket. It's a card with a name and number on it.

From the doorway Callie watches her. "Uh, yeah that's probably the name and number of the woman that you were dancing with." She replies and hands her an ice pack for her leg. Then goes over and picks up her phone and pulls up the photo and shows it to her.

"Oh my god, wait, who sent this picture to you?" Arizona asks as Callie takes the phone back from her.

"Penny." She replies and walks out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Such fun to write this one, glad you all enjoyed it! Now we just have to wait for next week to see what the GA writers have come up with, hopefully it will be good.**_

* * *

Stunned, Arizona sits on the bed a minute before grabbing the ice pack and the crutches and making her way out to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, the blonde contemplates this revelation. "I don't understand. Why would she send you that photo?" Arizona asks as everything starts to come into perspective.

Callie pours the coffee and sets it down in front of her, then gets the milk out of the fridge and picks up the sugar bowl and sets them in front of her too. She knows that Arizona is putting all of the pieces together and is about to realize what really happened last night. Sipping her coffee she waits patiently for her to get there.

"You came to the bar because Penny sent you that photo?" She asks her.

Nodding Callie takes another sip of her coffee.

"Why did she send you that photo?" Arizona asks.

"Jo posted a bunch of photos on Facebook and I saw one of the two of you dancing together with Meredith and April, so I texted her and asked her if she was having fun, because I was feeling left out, if I'm honest about it." Callie admits.

"I didn't know Jo was posting pics, in fact, I didn't even know that they were going to be there. It was really just me, April and Meredith. Then Meredith shows up with Penny." Arizona explains. "And Blaine just appeared out of nowhere and started buying us drinks, she was so polite and nice, that we just took turns dancing with her." Arizona replies and takes a sip of coffee. Now she gets it, but that can't be it, can it? She looks up hopefully.

Callie bites her lip at the memory of seeing Arizona in the photo and when those blue look at her full of hope, she blurts out, "Arizona when I saw you in her arms, all I could think of was that I didn't want you there. I wanted you here, in my arms." Callie says sitting down beside her and taking her hands. "You're right, Penny did remind me of the you when we first met. I didn't realize it until after you said it. I've spent the whole week realizing a lot of things." Callie admits.

Nervously, Arizona bites her lip, unsure of what's happening between them.

"Why do you think I still have your crutches here?" She asks carefully and then explains, "I have gone through the motions of moving on; I've talked about moving on, I've even tried to move on twice, but I'm not getting anywhere. I'm not the same people I was two years ago. And I know that we've both changed, but I want to know you again." She says flashing the same hopeful smile as looks into tearful crystal blue eyes.

Arizona reaches out and cups her chin and lifts her head. "I love you Calliope, I couldn't stop loving you." She says softly leaning towards her and kissing her lightly." And I want to know you again too."

Somewhere in the living room Arizona's phone begins to ring, they move apart and Callie gets up to go find it. She picks it up and looks at the screen, "It's April," she says walking back over to the table and handing the blonde the phone.

"Hey," she says answering the call.

"Where are you? I just woke up and you're not here." She says confused.

"I'm at the house with Callie, apparently I told her that you had the house key, so she brought me here." Arizona explains.

"Okay, well Penny is on our couch, Jackson wouldn't take her home. I think he got jealous of that woman dancing with us." April replies a little excited.

"Oh, well I can't wait to hear all about it." Arizona replies, "Look I've got to go. Text me when the coast is clear."

"The coast is clear? Is Jackson there?" Callie asks hopefully.

"No, apparently he took her home though." Arizona explains.

"Okay, so who's at your place with April?" Callie asks again.

"Apparently Penny is on my couch." Arizona says, watching Callie's reaction.

"Oh, I, uh, I didn't expect that. Is she friends with April? How, how did that happen?" Callie asks.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to go over there and find out?" Arizona reluctantly asks her.

"Oh god no. I mean I need to talk to her, but not this morning." Callie says getting up and grabbing the coffee pot and refilling their cups.

"Are you still, uh, seeing her? I mean after the dinner party and everything?" Arizona asks nervously, the irony of Callie cheating on her girlfriend with her is now setting in.

"We had lunch on Friday for the first time and she tried to explain why she didn't tell me about the night Derek died. But it just isn't believable. She knew about the plane crash and there were pictures of all of all of you in the news. Even one of Meredith and you together. Not to mention all the publicity that surrounded us when we took the money from the lawsuit and bought into the hospital to save it. I told her that not telling me about Derek's death, after I shared everything with her, well, that told me everything I needed to know about her and I was prepared to break up with her, but she told me that she was in love with me and had made a mistake." Callie explains.

"So of course you gave her another chance, I know you Callie. So seeing her out with us, made you feel like reaching out to her." Arizona replies, "but wait, her response was to send you a photo of me?"

"Yeah, she mentioned that you were drunk at the dinner party and asked me if you were still in love with me?" Callie admits.

"What?! She asked you that?" Arizona questions loudly, "Oh god, what did I say to make her think that?"

"It's not what you said, it was the whole fact that even in a house full of your friends you were nervous about meeting her." Callie explains.

"So sending you that photo was her testing you?" Arizona replies figuring it out.

"Uh yeah, and I failed that test spectacularly, almost punching out that woman on the dance floor." Callie says laughing nervously.

"Oh seriously? Calliope, I'm sorry. I was just trying to have fun. I wasn't trying to get your attention or anything like that." Arizona apologizes.

"I know that and I know that you've had to see me with others since we broke up," she says taking the blonde's hands and moving in close to her again, "Arizona can we just take this slow and see if we can get us back?" Callie asks her.

"Please, yes. Yes, but maybe we just keep this to ourselves for now." Arizona replies.

Agreeing Callie moves in and kisses her again. "Oh gosh, Sofia! I need to go pick her up from the sleepover." Callie exclaims.

"Just drop me off at my place on the way, we should do this slowly and if I'm here this early it will confuse her." Arizona replies, pulling the ice pack off her stump and trying to look at it.

"I think the swelling is down, do you want to try to put the socket back on?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, do you mind getting it?" Arizona asks.

Callie retrieves it and kneels in front of her to help slip it on. It's a tight fit, but Arizona doesn't complain. Callie helps her stand and she carefully makes her way into the bedroom to get dressed.

Callie clears the table and fixes two cups of coffee to go and then knocks lightly on the bedroom door.

"Hey, I need to change too. Are you decent?" She asks nervously, even though she's seen everything before.

"No, but I need your help." She replies embarrassed. Callie enters the room and she's sitting with her jeans halfway up, "These jeans are impossible, how did I get them on last night?"

Smiling Callie goes over to her dresser and gets a pair of sweats, "Just put these on, oh and here's a sweatshirt too." Callie says smiling.

It's not lost on Arizona that Callie has handed her the U of W Ortho sweatshirt that she bought at the Med School gift shop on her first day in Seattle.

* * *

Pulling up in front of Arizona's building Callie watches the blonde get out of the car and it's obvious that she's still sore from dancing last night, so she turns off the car and gets out and goes to her side.

"Callie, this isn't necessary, I can make it." Arizona says walking slowly.

Slipping in close, Callie wraps an arm around her and helps her into the building. "You know if you're going to be dancing at clubs, we should upgrade your prosthetic," she says smiling at the blonde.

"Funny." Arizona says grimacing as they make their way to the elevator.

Stepping inside, Callie pushes the blonde against the wall and kisses her again.

"Taking advantage of my limited capacity already?" Arizona teases.

"I'm not going to lie. I like this part, I like you needing me." She replies playfully kissing her.

Deepening the kiss Arizona says breathlessly, "I've always needed you Calliope."

Callie pulls back slowly from the kiss as if in a daze, "Whoa," she says as the elevator dings, before she can turn back around the doors open.

Penny is standing there.

Arizona straightens up, I can make it from here Cal." She says extracting herself from the brunette and looking back she encourages her to talk to her.

"Uh, hey do you need a ride? I'm going to pick up Sofia." Callie explains.

"No, I'm good." Penny says turning to take the stairs.

"Penny wait! Can I explain?" Callie asks holding the elevator door open.

"No, I get it Callie. I don't need you to spell it out for me. I hope it works out for you." She says and heads down the stairs.

Heading over to Arizona's door, she knocks lightly.

"Oh hey, Callie. She's getting in the shower." April replies leaving the door open and walking back into the apartment.

"Would you let her know that I'll call her later?" Callie asks her.

"Sure, so did you see Penny?" April can't help but ask.

"Yeah, I did. But she took the stairs, she didn't want to talk to me." Callie explains, "Which I guess is understandable, I just well, I wanted to thank her, but that seemed weird, so I didn't."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want or expect you to thank her. She did that for her, not you." April points out.

"Wait, what?" Callie asks.

"After the dinner party, she was fairly certain that Arizona was still in love with you, so she figured that she needed to find out if you were still in love with her, so she sent you that photo." April explains. "Jackson said that you entered the bar on a mission and it took you about two minutes to find Arizona on the dance floor, almost get in a fight and then all but carry her out of the there," she pauses, then adds, "Without looking at Penny once."

"Uh," Callie stammers, "After everything, how is it that I still feel so strongly for her. The thought of her with another woman made me panic, which doesn't make sense because she's been so cool about me dating." Callie reflects.

"Cool about you dating? Callie it's torn her up. Why do you think she drank so much at the dinner party?" April asks her.

"Because the dinner party was an awkward suckfest?" She suggests. "Wait, you asked me, she asked me to bring Penny to that party."

"Not exactly," April points out, "We were just trying to find out if you were going to bring her. Arizona didn't want to go. We almost stayed home, but then Meredith told us we had to come." April explains.

"It doesn't matter now. Penny and I are done. Look I need to run and get Sofia, I'm late actually. Just let Arizona know that I was here please." Callie says and turns to leave.

Locking the door behind Callie, April hears Arizona call out to her.

"Arizona?" She says standing outside the bathroom door.

"April, can you get my crutches?" She asks her.

"Sure, but are you okay? Should I get Callie, she just left." April adds.

"What? She was still here?" Arizona asks confused.

Entering the bathroom, April kneels in front of her and looks at her stump. "You need to lay down and put ice on that. No more drunk dancing for you, at least not for a while anyway."

Making her way into her bedroom, Arizona lays down on her bed and April helps her get settled. "I'll go get the ice pack, do you want anything else?" She asks.

"Water." Arizona replies.

Returning, April hands her a large bottle of water and a power bar. "Here," she says sitting down on the bed, "Now tell me what happened with you and Callie. Are you back together? It kind of seems like you are."

"We are working on it." Arizona says brightly. "What about you and Jackson?"

"Same. He, uh, kissed me goodbye last night. It was quick, like a reflex, but I could tell that he still cares. I think he's scared that I'll leave again." She admits.

"Okay, so don't leave again. Take your name off the list, so you don't get sent back." Arizona tells her.

"You're right. I'll do that today." April says standing up to leave the room.

"Wait, why was Callie here. I thought she was going to talk to Penny?" Arizona asks.

"Penny didn't want to talk to her. And after seeing the glow of happy Callie, I can understand that completely." April replies.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asks confused.

"I can't explain it, but I will say that as soon as you the two of you are in a room together it will be obvious to everyone that you're back together, so don't think this will fly under the radar." April cautions as she leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kepner I need to talk with you." Hunt says tracking her down in the cafeteria.

Jackson, Alex and Jo are sitting at a table nearby watching the exchange.

"You took your name off the list without telling me?" He says angrily.

"I've served my time Dr Hunt. It's time for me to move on and I can't do that if the possibility of getting yanked back to the desert is looming over me constantly." April explains. "You might be able to live that way, but I can't. I won't."

"It's important work Kepner, you don't just walk away from it." He challenges.

"I do important work here, Dr Hunt. As a trauma surgeon, everything that I do is important. Look, I don't want to end up like you, hardened and alone and unable to maintain a normal relationship." She says moving in close to him, so as not to broadcast that across the cafeteria.

"Fine!" He says storming off.

Jackson sits stunned. Did April just say that she's out of the Trauma unit?

"Well that was awkward." Alex says before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Go to her Jackson, she's upset." Jo encourages.

"I-I don't know what to say." He stammers.

"You still love her. You didn't want her to leave again and now she's not. Tell her that." Jo replies.

Turning around, she spots April going to sit with Callie and Arizona, the blonde puts her arm around her to comfort her and Callie reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"Wait, when did that happen?" Jo asks watching them.

"What?" Alex asks looking over to see Callie and Arizona comforting April. "Oh seriously?" He smiles.

"Who are you looking at?" Meredith asks as she sets her tray on the table and joins them.

"Over there." Jo says nodding towards the window.

"Seriously? When did this happen?" She asks.

"Evidently Callie rescued more than a drunk Arizona, she rescued their relationship." Alex says sarcastically.

"Alex, have you talked to her? Did they really get back together?" Meredith asks.

"I knew that something was different about her this morning. She seemed happy, truly happy, not regular happy." Jo replies.

"Well, I haven't seen them sit that close together or even at the same lunch table in two years." Meredith remarks.

"Oh and April's done playing doctor soldier." Alex adds, looking over at Jackson.

"Is that true Jackson?" Meredith asks.

"She and Hunt were just arguing about it right in front of us." He replies putting another nacho in his mouth.

"But she hasn't told you yet?" Meredith asks.

"No, I haven't really spoken to her since I took her home the other night and practically carried Penny into the apartment." He adds.

"Wait, Penny stayed at Arizona's that night?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, neither April nor I knew where she lived. Where did you think we took her?" He asks.

"Well, I didn't really think about it." Meredith replies.

"Dude, I haven't seen you that drunk in a long time." Alex replies laughing.

"It hurts more and longer than it used to." Meredith remarks.

"Callie took Arizona home and you took April and Penny to the same apartment?" Meredith is still trying to work it out in her head.

"No one was at the apartment when we got there." Jackson replies.

"Hmm, oh my god, Callie took Arizona home, home." Meredith replies smiling at Jo.

"Alex, go over there and talk to them. Find out if they are back together." Jo says pushing his shoulder.

Reluctantly, Alex heads over to the table and talks to them a few minutes and then comes back.

"Totally together." He replies picking up his tray, "We've got surgery in 15 minutes, bye." He says as Jo gets up to follow him out.

"Okay Jackson, you took her home, carried drunk Penny in and then what happened?" Meredith asks after Jo and Alex leave the table.

"Well, she was upset and I was a little jealous and I kissed her. I know, I know she was drunk, but she's still my wife." He explains.

"Why? Why did you kiss her?" Meredith asks, her eyes twinkling because she wants him to realize that he's still in love with her.

"I know what you're doing Meredith. But it was just a reflex, someone you care about is upset, you comfort them. It's what you do." He explains.

"If you say so Jackson, but don't think that I haven't noticed that you've barely taken your eyes off her since I sat down," she points out.

* * *

"Congratulations?" Meredith says questioning the blonde when she runs into her later that day in the lounge.

"What are you congratulating me for?" Arizona asks confused.

"You and Callie are back together, right?" Meredith asks.

"We're just talking." Arizona says cautiously to her friend.

"Talking. That's all?" Meredith asks not believing her for a second. "You spent the night with her, though. Nothing happened?"

"I was super drunk, thanks to the enormous amount of tequila that we drank. Oh and that bar tab is embarrassing, I should add. I feel hungover again just looking at it." Arizona says laughing.

"It couldn't have been too bad, that woman was buying some of it." Meredith points out.

"Well, I've had worse but not from a group of four." Arizona counters. "Have you seen Penny today? Isn't she on your service?"

"She called in sick today. Talk about hangovers." Meredith jokes.

"It might be more than that. She, uh, was at my place when Callie dropped me off and she saw us kissing." Arizona explains.

"I thought you were just talking?" Meredith replies teasing her.

"Callie's worried about her, which is understandable, but she won't return her calls. You're her supervisor, so maybe you could call her?" Arizona asks.

"Okay, okay, I'll call and check on her." Meredith replies.

* * *

Meredith sits down at her desk and notices that her unread emails has climbed up to over 500 again, so she clicks on the icon and glances over them to see what she can delete when she notices one from Bailey's assistant Patricia titled, "Resident Withdrawal Form".

She opens it and reads it a moment, then picks up her phone and calls the resident.

"What are you doing? You don't just withdraw from the program! If you want to be a surgeon, you have to fight for it. Now come in here today and talk to me about this. I'm not signing this until you do!" Meredith shouts into the phone.

A soft knock on the door and Meredith looks up to see Bailey standing there. "I suppose you heard that message."

"People in the parking lot heard that message." Bailey says sarcastically, "But good job, keep me posted."

* * *

"She's withdrawing from the program." Edwards informs Jo as they change clothes in the locker room.

"Wow, that's a shame. I wonder where she'll go next. I mean how many times can you change your residency?" She asks.

"Shepherd is beyond relieved and so am I, she'll be a lot easier to work with now. And I'm happy not to have to constantly scan every place to see if she and Meredith are in the area." Stephanie remarks.

"Well, it's still a shame. I get what Meredith was trying to do and Blake shouldn't have thought it would be easy to come here to this hospital of all places. She should have expected it to be rough." Jo replies.

"Uh, yeah, but she thought she had support. She thought that she had Torres in her corner." Stephanie points out.

"Well, she shouldn't have let her find out that way if she wanted Torres in her corner. She blew that big time." Jo counters. "And it's sad because if she would have told Callie and given her time to understand, then she would have probably gotten away with it, I mean, except for Shepherd. She'll always be the one who killed Derek to her, but the rest of them would have probably gotten over it. Look at Meredith, I mean."

"I don't know about that." Stephanie replies, "These people are tight and one of their own died on her watch. You really think that they would put that aside and really train her to be a better surgeon?"

"But that's just it, Steph. They are tight and she's inadvertently a part of the group now. They would invest in making her better, they would follow Meredith's lead on this." Jo points out.

"Except for Shepherd." Stephanie replies.

"Except for Shepherd." Jo agrees.

 _ **A/N: was hoping to conclude this one today, but out of time and have to go to work. One more long chapter should wrap it up though...**_


	6. Chapter 6

"She withdrew from the program, Arizona. I feel horrible." Callie says later that day as she sits on the couch in her office with Arizona.

"It's not your fault. She put herself in an impossible situation and then made it worse by not being open and honest about it." Arizona reminds her and reaches over to take her hand.

"I still feel badly about it." Callie replies watching Arizona caress and hold her hand.

Arizona looks up and notices Callie watching her and smiles. "Of course you do." She says softly.

"Where do we go from here, Arizona?" Callie asks nervously.

"Calliope, if you're up for it, I'd like to take you to dinner?" Arizona asks smiling slyly.

"Maybe," Callie replies trying to hide her smile.

"Maybe?" Arizona asks laughing, knowing what's coming next.

"My schedule is kind of insane right now, so I'll get back to you." Callie replies moving in to kiss her.

Returning the kiss playfully, Arizona adds, "While you think about it, I'll get our daughter from daycare."

"Tell you what. I'm almost done here, I'll head home and start dinner." Callie offers.

"Home?" Arizona turns around to face her. "It's way too soon, Calliope." Arizona says sitting back down.

"Arizona, I know, it just slipped out. But it is true, it is our home. We bought it together." Callie counters.

"You still feel that way?" Arizona asks her nervously.

"Or course, I still feel that way." Callie says taking her into her arms. "I just needed to be reminded."

* * *

Sofia is thrilled when Arizona picks her up and tells her that they are going to have dinner with Mami tonight.

"Will we stay with Mami tonight Momma?" She asks.

"Oh, do you want to stay at the house with Mami tonight and not with me?" She asks her daughter.

"I want you to stay at Mami's with me tonight." Sofia informs her.

"We'll have to ask Mami, but I bet that we can work that out. Let's go by the apartment first though, okay?"

Sofia nods, not really understanding what she's asking, but she's very perceptive to pick up on the fact that Arizona and Callie's relationship has changed. As they pull up to the apartment, she sends Callie a quick message. "Sofia wants to stay at the house tonight, both of us?"

Callie replies, "Yay!" and Arizona laughs, that is not a typical response from Callie Torres.

As they are about to leave April enters the apartment and notices Arizona with an overnight bag. "Staying over somewhere tonight?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah. Sofia and I are having a sleepover at Callie's." Arizona says smiling brightly.

"Really, a sleepover?" April replies questioning her wording.

"It was Sofia's idea." Arizona explains.

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun. You girls enjoy yourselves." April says reaching out and giving Arizona's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Thanks. What do you have planned tonight?" Arizona asks.

"I am waiting for Jackson to finish a surgery and he's supposed to call me and we may have dinner together." She replies tempering her excitement.

Brightening at this news, Arizona bounces, "Oh my god, that's great!" She says, then looking at April, she adds, "Isn't it?"

"Yes, it should be great. I hope it's great. I'm just trying not to get my hopes up." She admits.

* * *

Walking into the house holding Sofia's hand, Arizona is distracted by how good it smells. "Oh my god, what are you cooking, that smells amazing." She exclaims as she shuts the door and then bends down to help Sofia take her jacket off.

"Mami! Mami! We're home!" Sofia yells and runs to the kitchen.

"Goodness, baby girl. Slow down." Callie says as the little girl almost knocks her over. Then leaning over for a kiss from Arizona, Callie waits a minute, then realizing that the blonde is reluctant to kiss her in front of their daughter, she reaches over and grabs her and pulls her to her and kisses her lightly. "It's okay. Arizona, I kiss people hello, okay?" She whispers.

Nervously, she looks down at Sofia, who is still patting Callie's leg. "Mami, can I help cook dinner?" She asks.

"Of course, go put your things in your room and wash your hands, okay, Mija?" Callie replies. And the little girl darts back across the room, grabs her bag and runs off to her room.

"Now you, you come here please." Callie says to the blonde.

"Can I help with dinner too?" Arizona asks, moving closer to her.

"Yes, you can open the wine." Callie says swatting at her ass as she turns away from her.

Turning towards the brunette, Arizona leans in and kisses her again. "Our daughter is brilliant, this is perfect." She says as she pulls away at the sound of little feet heading back down the hall.

"Mija, get your stool and come here." Callie instructs her daughter. "I need you to stir the sauce."

Arizona smiles as she watches their daughter push her stool over to the stove and climb up beside Callie and take the spoon and begin stirring the sauce slowly, while Callie explains to her what kind of sauce it is and why it needs to be stirred.

* * *

"Just seeing you and Sofia together reminds me of everything I've missed, I don't want to miss any more of this." Arizona says as they curl up on the sofa together after putting Sofia to bed.

"I know what you mean." Callie agrees wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling her neck. "How do we do this exactly?"

"I think we're doing it, Calliope. We spend time together and we figure it out." Arizona replies.

"Okay, but are you really going to spend tonight in the guest room?" Callie asks.

"We should take it slow." Arizona reminds her.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight knowing you're here and not beside me." Callie admits.

"But can we sleep in the same bed together and not..." Arizona asks.

"It won't be easy, but I think we can. I just can't not be with you. Last night was horrible, I thought maybe I had dreamt the whole thing and I'd wake up and it wouldn't be true." She confesses.

"The only thing that I love more than going to sleep beside you is waking up beside you." Arizona says sweetly kissing her.

"Mmmm, I forgot how smooth you are." Callie replies smiling into the kiss and pulling her closer. "Then let's go to bed now."

"I kind of love that idea." Arizona replies laughing and following her into the bedroom.

* * *

 ** _Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It is now complete. I really wasn't going to write any more Calzona stories this season, but the Tumblr challenge got me and this was fun, now let's see what the writers have in store for us._**


End file.
